DxD: Rizevim Livan Lucifer
by SatanPie
Summary: Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a Super Devil with power rivalling Gods. He quests for the Sephiroth Grail, three subspecies of cups which grant him knowledge of the principals of life. Takes place in the universe of DxD: The Shinto Descendant years after the events of the Civil War.


**Takes place a few years after the Civil War described in _The Shinto Descendant.  
_ This is basically a filler/one-shot which gives a little more detail. Read bottom notes for elaboration.**

* * *

Rizevim Lucifer.

He was the worst of the worst; the cruelest you could find. He ravaged through life and was involved in organizations which ultimately caused chaos wherever they went. He had been wanted in the Underworld for as long as he could remember... ever since the New Satan Faction had won.

Time had passed quickly for him, the constant stress of being under the watchful eye of the very people he lived with just years before. He was like a gypsy, or a nomadic traveller. He stayed in one area for its resources and as soon as someone noticed him, he killed them. Usually Rizevim just slit their throat, but there were times where he felt a little... creative, you could say.

Insanity had taken its toll on him. Seeing your Father die, slowly watching as your Mother became weaker and weaker until she passed. All whilst you couldn't do anything. He never had friends, as he was isolated as a child and had to hide for the remaining - and still ongoing - period of his life. That's not to say he didn't die out. He had raped a couple women, and usually disposed of them just like he did the others.

He let one live, though. Aika, her name was. She was a gorgeous woman who stood out for her looks; beauty that rivalled a Goddess, she just had to be his. He had stalked her for a few months before finally catching her alone in a park and exploiting her body for the benefit of passing on his genes.

She didn't believe in abortion. The child grew up looking almost exactly like him, and neither he nor Aika had seen him ever since the incident. She took the child to school, payed for his healthcare and helped him make friends in a world where everyone hated the Lucifer bloodline. All whilst he watched on from afar, seeing his son grow up so happy... unlike him.

Whenever Aika was in a financial struggle, he'd send her anonymous slips of vast sums of money made through his illegal business. Being involved in major crime organizations and being such an important person meant the money he made was greater than multiple nobles combined.

The poor woman never knew who they were from at first, but eventually figured it out. She tried calling for the male that had raped her, made light of her body and created half of the child she so dearly loved. Of course, he never responded. He just watched.

* * *

"Marcus~ , I believe you owe me something~ " he said in a sing-sone tune, looking at the tall magician who stood before him. He sat in a flame-lit cave deep in the Underworld. Rizevim approached the magician, "We could do this the easy way..."

"Or the hard way." the white-haired Super Devil threatened, readying a blast of bright red magic. He had it pointed towards the magician who was trembling in fear.

The magician quickly fished out an enchanted object with great power; a cup, of which he could know the principles of life. A cup that could be used to revive the dead.

It was one of three identical pieces, a subspecies. Rizevim took the cup, almost ripping it out of the hand of the magician. Unfortunately, Marcus, the magician hadn't known of his insanity. Not even a second passed as the wizard was annihilated, totally removed from existence. Rizevim laughed, "Naughty Marcus-chan~, trying to hide things~ "

"We can't have that~ " the Lucifer descendant continued in a sing-song voice. He lowered his finger, thinking to himself about the effects of his actions.

'He was just a contact, Rizevim... get your head straight - he was a contact.' he thought. Sometimes he'd have moments of total insanity and other times moments of genuine sense.

He took the golden cup, and took out another identical piece. He had two of them now, and only needed one more before he could truly do what he desired so badly.

The white-haired male walked out of the cave, leaving the fire lit. He placed both pieces in his personal dimension so they couldn't be taken and smiled, "Ahn!~ How glorious," Rizevim smiled noticing the presence of many Mid-Class Devils. In a second he annihilated all of them without sweating a drop.

"Pesky Devils. You'll need a lot more power before you can hope to harm me~" he said, looking at the sky for any more Devils. None were there, so he continued his searches.

* * *

The Super Devil walked around the Fallen Angel side of the Underworld, looking for anymore possible hints to where the third and final piece was. He preferred this side of the Underworld as it looked more evil. He was still being searched for but no where near as much as he was back in his homeground.

He approached a compound, heavily fortified by defenses. He couldn't get within a hundred feet before people noticed him, and he smiled. The Fallen Angels only had a single set of wings and tried to stop the Super Devil from passing onwards. He simply flashed all six sets of wings he had before laughing at their shocked reactions, annihilating them too just as quickly as he did the magician.

A man in the compound spoke to another, "Did you hear that? Sounded like magic being blasted."

"Yeah, I'll go check." the second Fallen Angel said as he walked outside. The entire area was lit with lanterns, fires and candles. Within seconds of walking outside his neck had been snapped as a white-haired Devil peered into the fortified compound.

"Great weather tonight, is it not? " Rizevim said sarcastically, pointing a finger towards the slightly-more-powerful Fallen Angel.

"Take me to your leader, crow-chan, or die. Don't do it please so I can spend my time creatively murdering you!~" he began, finishing it off with one of his insane moments.

The Fallen Angel was terrified and quickly tried flying out of the compound before he was immediately stopped and sent flying back to the ground. Rizevim stomped his foot down on the Fallen Angel's spine and started ripping out the man's feathers which caused him great, unbelievable pain. Angel feathers, and their tainted counterparts, couldn't regenerate which meant Rizevim could humiliate him if he had to.

"No-no, crow-chan~ You need to take me to your leader, or I might just pluck more of these dirty feathers of yours out!~ After all, you _do_ have three sets~ " the Super Devil continued. He tried ripping them out at different speeds and tearing them up to cause the most sinister pain a Fallen Angel could ever have to deal with.

He started to scream for his life before Rizevim shut him up by sending a leather boot into his mouth which easily knocked some teeth of his out. It also broke his nose making it bleed like crazy.

"Listen to me, filthy crow. This is your last chance. Take me to your leader now, or I will cause you and your family the most unbearable pain and torture ever. Got that?" he said, lifting his boot of the Fallen Angel's back. Immediately the sound of cracking was heard as the Fallen Angel tried to get up. He managed to get up but clearly wasn't doing so good.

Rizevim followd behind the man, staying no further away than a meter at all times. After a minute of walking, the Fallen Angel pointed towards the big mansion and the two Cadres that had noticed him. They stared in awe as this Devil followed, getting closer to them. They quickly readied spears of light and threw them.

But, instead of piercing his flesh they just bounced off as he looked at them dead in the eye whilst still following the unnaamed man. It eventually got to the point where the only thing that lay between him and the Cadres was a limestone staircase. The Fallen Angel tried flying away again once Rizevim had clearly saw them.

Unfortunately, Rizevim was already angry and sent a boot into his face which smashed the crow into a stone wall. He then fired the finishing blast of bright red destruction which completely erased the innocent Fallen Angel and a chunk of stone after that. He walked up the stairs, each step of his boots making the Cadres increasingly weary as they became louder and louder.

"Gentlemen. You two seem like pretty nice leaders with those pointy blades of light." he said, looking at each one who were acting strong but were actually mentally trembling.

"What is your business here, Devil?" one of them said as his friend nodded. He let out his six sets of Devil wings and stared at the one who had spoken to him.

"My business? I need to see your leader, Azazel. Where is he?" Rizevim asked seriously.

The crow, not to be outdone, also let his wings out but only had five sets, same with his friend.

"In here, but why would we let you?" they asked angrily, standing next to each other and looking at him dead in the eyes.

The Super Devil narrowed his eyes, "Because if you don't I will rip your fucking throat out. Let me pass, now." he said, and instantly his aura flared up to the point where it was physically shaking their bodies.

They both gulped and stepped aside. They'd already seen what he did to the innocent Fallen Angel at the compound, and didn't want to end up in the same state. He walked on through, not killing them this time.

His wings automatically settled back into his body as he stepped through the large mansion. He had a feeling, based on the aura signatures, that either Azazel or a very powerful Cadre was upstairs, so he silently walked up the stairs. He was a Super Devil, but even he couldn't take on the collective might of the entire division of Cadres.

Careful not to make much of a sound, he got up to the second floor and knocked on the first wooden door where he had felt the signatures. A gruff voice responded, "Busy, come back later!"

The Super Devil didn't care and kicked down the door, stepping over it to see an angry Baraquiel and a surprised Azazel chatting with the other Cadre.

"Rizevim. As if I haven't heard that name before." Azazel said, standing up and approaching the Super Devil. He was much taller than the Super Devil but definitely not as strong.

The Super Devil chuckled, "Azazel. It's been a while. I think you know why I'm here, no?"

Azazel shook his head, "No, actually. Though, knowing you it's probably involving the death of others in some way."

"The Sephiroth Grail. I have two pieces, do you know where the third is?"

He shook his head again. The Super Devil nodded, stepping back over the door. That was all he had to ask, and quite honestly he didn't want to engage in worthless small talk. He walked down the stairs but was halted by Azazel who continued himself, "I hear it may lay with the vampires. Don't think they'll give it to you peacefully, though."

Rizevim nodded, but Azazel couldn't see it. He walked further down just as quietly as he came up and exited the mansion, passing the same Fallen Angels who were equally as terrified seeing him come out so quickly.

They both stepped aside to let him walk past and completely stopped talking until he had left the stairs. He sighed, the vampires themselves were actually quite friendly towards him as long as he had an equally as fair deal. Otherwise they refused to even acknowledge his existence. It was this shakey relationship which made it hard for them to talk.

* * *

Super short, this is a definite one-shot. It takes place in the same universe as my other Fanfic, the Shinto Descendant.

This was meant to be a little side-story since I won't be writing for a short while due to my birthday today and school tomorrow for the rest of the week.

Thanks for reading as always. For more context check out the second or third chapter of the same story mentioned above. In summary, the New Satan Faction and Old Satan Faction fight a Civil War with the former winning. Rizevim is only young at the time and runs away. This is a filler which explains more, and I posted it separately because I didn't want to clog up the story itself.

-SatanPie


End file.
